All or Nothing
by maanorchidee
Summary: Mrs. Rose is on her way to her office when something interesting catches her eye. (inspired by msjadepaton's post)
1. Chapter 1

Marley never really wanted to leave Lima behind.

She saw the appeal of leaving. and to this day, she still supports all her friend out there. A lot has changed in the past fifteen years.

Rachel and Blaine are on Broadway.

Brittany, Mike and Jake are the best dancers in the country.

Kurt is the newest and also best Vogue designer and the fact that he also sings makes it even better for all the fashion geeks out there.

Sam is one of the best male models in the world.

Mercedes is the new Adele. They even did a duet.

The biggest shock was Kitty and Santana getting their own TV show together. Marley still doesn't understand how that happened. Even bigger question: _How did they manage to work together without killing each other?_

And so on.

And so on.

And Marley? She found her passion when she was in LA with Ryder and Jake. It just hit her. She loves kids. She really, really loves them.

After graduating from college she came back to McKinley to teach English. She has always loved writing and the English language. Another reason for her going back to Lima/McKinley was her mom who still worked there. Many friends eyed her suspiciously. _Going back to Lima, Ohio? Who does that?_

Now, it's fifteen years later and a lot has changed. McKinley was still a normal public high school, but new technologies happened and Marley thought that the school stress nowadays is _even _worse.

Her lesson just ended and she's on her way to her office.

She walks through the almost empty hallways, completely forgetting everything around her. Music fills her head. It's an old song. She knows it, she recognizes it.

But right now she can't remember what song it is.

She'd drowning in her thoughts. She doesn't even hear Mrs. Leenders, the other English teacher, greeting her or she doesn't even see some students who are still in school looking weirdly to her.

'Mrs. Rose?'

She snaps out of her trance.

One of her students, Kate is looking at her with big eyes. They're standing in the main hall, the place Marley always tries to avoid.

'I'm sorry to bother you,' Kate starts, 'But would you mind explaining this part to me again?' She points to page 394. 'I didn't really understand the point of it.' Marley explains and Kate nods. Kate thanks her and skips away, singing an old song softly under her breath.

She spins around and stops when she faces the display cabinet. She never really had time to look at it. Of course, a lot of Cheerio trophies are displayed there.

She falters as her eyes fall on a picture she's never really noticed was there, as she's always tried to get away from the main hall as fast as possible.

It's a picture of a young man, barely in his twenties, a man she used to know. A man who brought the joy of music into her life. Well, one of them anyway. She still remembers him and she smiles, for the first time in a long time, when she reads the words under the picture: "The show must go…all over the place…or something."

Then she remembers. The song that was stuck in her head, the song Kate sang when she skipped off...

It was Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.

She rushes to her office and memories slip into her mind. Competitions, costumes, Grease, Lady Gaga, assignments, songs, friends, _boys_. Marley gulps.

She falls back in her chair and simply enjoys all the good, but also the bad memories. It's such a shame that the New Directions got disbanded all these years ago and she still remembers the day Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury moved away, making it really the end of an era.

Now, glee club is back at the start. Most people, students and colleagues, don't know she was in the once famous New Directions, because glee is back to being LOSER club again. She smiles when Loser Like Me starts playing in her head.

She closes her eyes, sits back and relaxes.

Her eyes pop open a few minutes later.

She has an idea.

Maybe a brilliant idea, maybe the worst idea ever.

She starts plotting like crazy. It might work. It might happen.

After hours of plotting, she is done. She makes her way to the principal office with a big bright smile on her face.

'Ah, Mrs. Rose, come in.'

Principal Sylvester retired a few years ago, for reasons (rumours say she started a Cheerleader rehab camp in Hawaii with once again Becky Jackson as her "Beckretary." Marley doesn't know if they're true, but if they turn out to be true, she won't be surprised) and a new principal, principal Riley took her place.

'Good afternoon, Mrs. Riley,' she says happily, 'Good afternoon, Bethany.' She waves to the new secretary. Bethany smiles back.

'Mrs. Rose, please sit down,' Mr. Riley gestures to a chair. Marley does.

'Mrs. Rose, may I ask you why you're here? I thought I was clear, no extra money to the cafeteria. The faculty-' 'No cafeteria involved, sir,' Marley cuts him off.

Mr. Riley looks genuinely surprised. 'Then, what brings you here?'

_Okay, it's all or nothing._

Marley smiles when she remembers her old original song that made her glee club won Regionals and blurts out: 'I'd like to take over Glee club. I think I can make it great again.'

* * *

When a glee club called "A New Direction" win Nationals at the end of the year, _their first year,_ Marley is beaming with pride. Not only her, but all her friends who came from all over the place too.


	2. Announcement

**Hey, just want to tell you guys that I continued this story. It's called A New Direction (: **

**Preview: **

'Please, give me one more week, Mr. Riley,' Marley begs one morning, 'I have so much hope. I know, it can happen.' 'One more week, Mrs. Rose,' Mr. Riley sighs, 'One more. If there's no progress after that I'll cut the funding.'

'Thank you, sir,' she says and makes her way out of his office.

Two more days pass and Marley starts losing hope. She's sitting in the empty choir room during lunch break and she starts plotting again. How to get members?

She looks over to the two portraits on the wall, back to the places they used to be.

_"The show must go… all over the place… or something."_

_"By the very definition, glee is about opening yourself up to joy."_

She can't, she can't, give up right now. She needs to have members, but only a miracle can help her now. Even the smallest miracle can save her now.

'Mrs. Rose?'


End file.
